A Parallel Universe
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Complete, Cyborg's new invention accidentally transports the Titans to a parallel universe. They meet their parallel universe selves and in this world everything the Titans are the other is not. Very Funny. Please read and review but no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Hamster Fan has started another masterpiece. I'm just kidding my stories aren't**_** that **_**great. Hello to new readers of this story and welcome back fans of my other stories. I have had this story idea for a while and in my opinion it will be really funny. This story has some romance in it. The couple is Robin and Starfire.**

**School is almost over for me which means that I will be able to update a lot more soon. Right now I still have High school to worry about and I have two other active Teen Titans stories. I do care about updating and don't want to leave people hanging for too long so I update when ever I can.**

**I case you didn't know already I don't like to get flamed. They're not necessary and they just make me less eager to update. I do however like nice reviews so feel free to send them. This is my first big humor story so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do however own this story and all of my other stories.**

**A Parallel Universe**

**Chapter 1**

It was late at night in Jump City which meant that all the Titans were asleep at the tower. Starfire was having a really strange dream.

_In the dream_

She was in the middle of a big circular room. All around her were ambassadors of all the countries of the world sitting at desks around her.

The President of the United States sold up from his desk and she turned to face him.

He was looking a piece of paper and reading aloud from it. "Okay so it's agreed Miss. Starfire. Tamaran will stay in peace and not go to war with Earth as long as you the princess of Tamaran have custody in other words completely own an American boy named Robin".

Starfire smiled and said, "Yes I agree with this. As long as Robin is mine Tamaran shall leave Earth alone".

The deal was signed and then Robin was brought in the room wearing handcuffs. She ran over to him and held his hand leading them out of the room. "Come now Robin since you are mine now there will be no more distractions between you and I".

_End of dream_

Star's alarm went off instantly waking her up. 'What a strange dream' she thought.

She then got out of bed and went to the main operations room to have breakfast with her friends.

After breakfast Cyborg quickly left saying he wanted to work on his new invention. The others stayed behind and hung out in the living room.

Starfire and Robin were talking to each other in the kitchen area while Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the sofa watching them. The two were snickering as they watched them because they both knew that Robin and Starfire were obviously flirting with each other.

"How long do you think it'll be until they are a couple?" Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"Who knows? This puppy love stuff has been going on for years', Raven whispered back.

"Yeah, ever since they meet and we started the team", BB whispered to her.

Suddenly there was a small explosion in another part of the tower causing the tower to shake a little and they heard Cyborg scream, "I've done it!"

Raven sighed and said, "Well we better go see what he did or he'll get mad".

The four Titans then headed for Cyborg's room where they knew he was working on his invention.

The door to Cy's room had been blown off from the explosion. The Titans walked in to see something large and round that was completely covered by a blanket and next to it was a very happy Cyborg.

"Cyborg we heard an explosion. Are you okay?", Robin asked.

"Of course I'm alright! I just finished my invention!", he said happily.

"Glorious! Now what was this invention?", said Starfire.

Cyborg grabbed the blanket and threw it off reveling his invention. It was a large six foot tall circle made of medal that was a foot think and the whole center was empty. Next to it was a computer and the whole circle had flashing lights all over it.

Beast Boy said excitedly, "Wow, what is it?"

"A new kind of teleporter. I call it The Cyborg Transporter".

Beast Boy laughed and said, "Dude that's the best you could come up with?"

Cyborg glared at him. "Oh yeah you little grass stain. What would you call it?"

"Duh! The Transporta-Thingy".

Raven looked at him. "Ye-ah, don't think so".

Robin ignored them and asked, "So this thing is a better transporter?".

"Yeah, unlike other transporters you don't need another one at the place your going. For example if I want to go to Hawaii I don't need another one of these in Hawaii for me to appear at. This one just takes you there itself", Cyborg replied.

"Why did you need an explosion in order to make this?" said Raven.

Cyborg gave an annoyed sigh. "Does it matter? I just neededone to make the reactor core".

Starfire glanced at the computer hooked to it. "What is this device for?"

"That's the coordinate computer, you type in the coordinates where you want to got and it'll take you there. Come on ya'll lets try it out", said Cyborg.

"Are you sure it's safe?", Robin asked.

"Absolutely I already tested it. I typed in coordinates to another part of the tower, threw Silkie in it and he appeared at that part of the tower", he replied.

"You tested this on Silkie?!", Star said horrified.

"Relax Star he's fine", Cy reassured her.

"Even if we did try this thing out where would we go?" asked Raven.

"That's easy, we'll visit the Titans East" said Cyborg.

He then went over to the computer on the machine and typed in a bunch of numbers. The lights flashed more and the middle of the large circle turned swirly pink.

"Come on guys let's go", said Cyborg.

He then walked right into the circle into the pinkness and disappeared. The other Titans hesitantly followed.

Once they all disappeared words appeared on the computer screen. It said, "Warning coordinate miscalculation".

**So you like it so far? Sorry if you think it's a little confusing. You think it's funny now? Just wait and it'll get even funnier. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was just an introduction. Now I'm going to get into the funny stuff.**

**Chapter 2**

With a flash of light all the Titans suddenly appeared. They looked around at their surroundings to see that they were in the gray hallway of the tower.

"We didn't go anywhere, we're still in the tower", said Robin.

"Perhaps we are in the Titans East tower", Star suggested.

Cyborg shook his head. 'No, I know what the Titans East's hallways look like. This is our tower".

Suddenly they heard foot steps from around the corner. The titans all got in a fighting position waiting for whatever came around the corner.

They all were stunned at what they saw. Around the corner came; themselves.

Five teenagers that looked exactly like each one of them stood there staring back at them. There was a Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire.

They all had the same bodies and hair and had the same voices but some of their clothes were different. This other Raven was wearing a pink cloak with a dark purple one piece outfit like Raven's (like the pink Raven in "Nevermore"). She also had pink blush makeup on her cheeks making her look more preppy and girly.

This Starfire had the same clothes only instead of purple they were black and here arm's and legs were covered in metal sleeves. (Like what Blackfire wears). She had on dark eyeshadow which helped her look more goth-like.

All the boys had the same clothes on as the original Titans but Beast Boy was wearing glasses.

"Dude, they're like us", said the original BB.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" the Starfire in black demanded.

Robin hesitated and said, "We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin". He the pointed at his friends. "That's Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg"

The other Cyborg made a stupid looking face and said, "Uhh, they gots our names".

The Beast Boy in glasses sighed in annoyance. "Please forgive him, he is a complete idiot", he said in BB's same voice but he sounded like he was much smarter.

Raven turned to the original Cyborg. "All right, what the heck's going on here".

Cyborg looked at the computer on his arm and his eyes went wide. "Uh oh".

Beast Boy frowned, "Oh no when he says 'uh oh' then that means that something bad has happened".

Cyborg started to sweat in nervousness as he looked back at the staring Titans waiting for an answer. "There was kinda a mistake in the coordinates of the teleporter. It made a mistake and now we're in kind of in a..." he sighed then spat it out. "A parallel universe!"

"What?!" the other Titans shouted at him.

Beast Boy then huffed. "Ah man I never understand anything. What the heck is a parallel universe?!"

"The other Beast Boy in glasses then spoke up. "I can explain that. It is two universes that are parallel to one another. Each one doesn't interfere with the other and everything that is in one universe the other is the opposite".

Raven then said, "So you mean that in this universe your Beast Boy is the opposite from our Beast Boy so yours is smart?"

"Precisely", said the smart Beast Boy.

"Oh my gosh, this is like so cool!" said the Raven in pink.

The other universe Robin then spoke up. "So your Starfire is nice? Ours sure isn't".

The Star in black turned to him gave him a deadly glare causing in to cringe in fear.

The original Robin turned to Cyborg. "All right Cyborg, you made a big mistake this time. Now how do we get back?"

"Uh the only way is to use another teleporter since mine is in our universe" Cyborg turned to the other universe Titans. "I don't suppose that your Cyborg built one".

The pink Raven giggled. "Are you kidding? Our Cyborg is dumber then a house fly!"

The dumb Cyborg turned to her. "Hey I is stuper smart! I know that two plus two is seven".

"My point exactly", said the pink Raven.

Cyborg sighed. "Well I guess that we're stuck here until I can make another one".

The Titans groaned and the other Raven walked up to them smiling. "It's okay guys. You can stay with us. After all it's always better to think of the positives and keep on smiling".

"This is not happening", the other Raven murmured

The other universe Starfire glared at Raven. "Hey Raven, you can't just invite them. I'm the leader so I make all the decisions!"

"You're the leader?" Robin said in surprise.

She glared at him. "Oh course I'm the leader! I'm the only one touch enough to be the leader. What did you think that this wimp was the leader?" she said pointing at her universe Robin.

The other Robin cringed in fear again and put up his hands to cover his head as if to protect himself thinking that she was going to hit him.

Starfire then huffed and said. "Fine, you can stay with us for now but don't get on my nerves or I'll kick all five of you out".

The Titans nodded saying that they understood. Outside the tower it was night with a dark green sky and a black moon. The water was also green and the Tower was all black with sharp points around the edges of the T.

**Okay so in this universe Robin is a wimp, Starfire is a mean leader, Beast Boy is smart, Cyborg is an idiot, and Raven has a happy bubbly personality. This is going to get funny. I wonder if they'll all get along or they will all end up killing each other. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. I'm almost out of school so I'll be able to update more often soon. To try and keep things simple and less confusing I'm now going to label them the Titans A and B. For example Robin A is the original Robin that we all know and Robin B is the one from the other universe. It's going to sound kinda dumb but trust me, that's better than reading a story where you're not quite sure who is talking.**

**Chapter 3**

All ten of the Titans were quiet until the parallel universe Starfire spoke up.

"Everyone go to the ops room. I want this smart Cyborg to do some more explaining", she said pointing to Cyborg.

Everyone listened to her and headed for the ops room before they were stopped by Beast Boy speaking up.

"Dude you know what we should do? We should all call each other different names so it's less confusing. I call being the Beastinator".

Raven looked at him like he was crazy. "Ye-ah I don't think so".

"Why don't we be the Titans A and you guys be the Titans B", Robin suggested.

"Hey why can't we be the Titans A?" said Starfire B.

"Because we so called it", said BB A.

Starfire B groaned. "Fine whatever, let's just go to the ops room".

As both the teams headed for the main room Robin B noticed that Starfire A and Robin A were holding hands. He stopped and turned to them with a shocked look on his face. "Are you two a couple?!"

The two blushed and pulled away from each other shaking their heads no. "I can't believe that you two get along" he said.

Then Starfire B walked up behind him. "I certainly can't get along with this wuss".

Robin B jumped in surprise of her presence and looked away. "I hate you Starfire", he muttered.

Starfire's eyes glowed green and she turned and grabbed Robin B by the collar of his uniform. "What was that?".

Robin nervously said. "Nn-nothing".

She let go of them and they continued to walk. Robin B followed clutching his cape like a little boy would hold a blanket for security.

"Come on guys, let's like all get along", said the pink Raven.

Robin A then walked up beside him. "Come on Robin B have some backbone. You're another version of me and I'm certainly not like that".

"I c-can't", he said nervously.

When they were in the ops room They all split up. Starfire B was talking with Cyborg A and Beast Boy B. The two boys were explaining more to her about the whole parallel universe concept.

Both Ravens were talking to each other and Robin and Starfire were looking outside. Cyborg B was jumping up and down in front of Robin B and Beast Boy A was looking at him weirdly .

"Cybey wants go outside!", Cyborg said.

Robin B groaned. "Come on Cyborg, I just let you back in".

Stafire and Robin were staring outside at the very strange view. "Is this another planet?", Starfire asked while staring out at the green bay and green sky.

"I don't think so, Cyborg said this is just this universe's version of Earth", Robin replied.

"Also in this world you and I hate each other", Star said sadly.

Robin held her hand and said, "Well at least in our universe we like each other".

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

All Raven was doing was staring at her parallel universe preppy pink self until the pink Raven spoke up.

"Okay like enough with the staring. So why do you like wear so much dark clothes? Pink and bright colors are so much better".

"I like the darkness", Raven replied flatly.

Raven B snorted. "Not me, that is totally Starfire's thing. Have you seen her room? Talk about scary! So you want to do something? We can like go to the mall or give each other a make over. Oh I know we can go get our nails done! ".

Raven simply said, "You're worse then ten Beast Boys put together".

Then suddenly the Tower's alarm went off causing everyone to jump and the wimpy Robin to scream.

"Don't mind him, he always does that when the alarm goes off", said Starfire B annoyed.

Beast Boy B started to type on the main computer and a map appeared on the screen. Starfire B looked at it then turned to her team. "All right we've got multiple targets. A bank, a jewelry store and computer store".

The team nodded and started to run out of the room. Robin called after Starfre B. "What do you mean targets?".

She gave him an annoyed look. "Duh! What do you think? We're going to rob those places".

The leader then turned and ran out of the room leaving the dumfounded original Titans behind.

**That chapter was a LOL am I right? Anyway keep reading I hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this took a while to write. I hope you like it. I'll try and update soon. **

**Remember: The last chapter ended where the Titans B said they were going to rob places in the city.**

**Chapter 4**

All of the original Titans stared at each other.

"Dude did she just say that they're going to rob places?" said Beast Boy shocked.

"Talk about the total opposite," said Raven.

"Even though this isn't even our universe we can't let them rob those places. We have to stop our criminal selves," said Robin.

"That sounded so weird," said Cyborg.

Robin signaled for his team to leave and they all ran out of the room. When they got to the city they stood there for a moment taking in their surroundings. People everywhere were in panic running everywhere. The buildings were all black with no windows. And there were small fires with blue flames everywhere.

Then the Titans saw their parallel universe selves. They were down the street causing all kinds of trouble. Starfire B was standing on a pile of wrecked cars laughing and giving orders to her team.

Beast Boy B could be seen in a large hole in a building breaking into a bank vault. Cyborg B was firing his yellow sonic cannon blasts at people and was always missing. Robin B was hiding behind a car and was taking any purses or wallets that the panicked people dropped. Raven B was levitating jewelry with her white glowing powers (instead of Raven's black powers).

Then Starfire B spotted the Titans and glared at them. "What do you want?!".

Robin glared back at her. "To stop you. Titans go!"

The Titans then charged at them and Starfire B got the attention of her team. "Titans kick their butts!" she ordered and they dropped their stolen items and charged at the Titans.

All the Titans fought with their parallel universe selves.

Robin A aimed a punch for Robin B's face. He yelled in fright and ducked. Robin A then kicked him in the stomach. Robin B yelled and held his stomach. He then turned and started to run away. Robin A took out a birdarang and threw it in front of Robin B where it hit and stuck into the sidewalk in front of his path causing him to stop. Robin took advantage of him stopping and ran over to him. Robin took out his bo-staff and hit Robin B in the back knocking him to the ground.

Robin B sat up and crouched in fear looking up at Robin A who was standing in front of him. Robin grabbed him by the shirt lifting Robin B to his feet. Robin B whimpered and Robin said. "What are you a pacifist? Or are you just way too wimpy to fight me".

Robin B didn't say anything but instead closed his eyes and started to wave his arms in front of him sissy like trying to hit Robin. Robin simply stood there still holding him by the shirt and not being hit by the lame attacks. Robin huffed and dropped him and Robin B fell to the ground. When he hit the ground he covered his eyes with his hands shouting. "I give! I give!".

"You're an embarrassment to the name Robin. How did Batman even let you be like this?" Robin asked.

Robin B nervously looked up at him. "He's just like me. He's always scared and ready to give up".

Robin looked shocked at this and sighed. "I'm going to need therapy when this is over".

Starfire was having a more difficult time fighting against herself. Starfire B lit up her hands with purple starbolts and threw several at Starfire who dodged. She fired her own green ones at Starfire B who also dodged. Star B shot her laser eyes at Starfire which hit her.

Starfire felt dazed for a moment then she saw Starfire B behind her and was punched in back. Star fell to the ground on her stomach and Starfire B flew down and pinned Star down by her hands .

"You are just like our sister," said Starfire as she struggled to get free.

Starfire B laughed. "Ha! My sister is so naive and weak!".

Star then shot her evil twin with her laser eyes and she got up to continue the fight.

The two Beast Boys were having a shape shifting contest and Beast Boy B was winning. Beast Boy A turned into and elephant and Beast Boy B turned into a green mouse scaring the green elephant. Beast Boy A turned into a hyena and Beast Boy B turned into a lion. No matter what animal Beast Boy picked his smarter self would always change into an animal that would dominate over him.

Beast Boy changed back into a human and his other self did the same. "Oh yeah! Beat this!" Beast Boy shouted and turned into a T-rex and roared at him. Beast Boy B smiled and changed into a much larger T-rex-like dinosaur and roared down at him. Beast Boy shifted into a little cat meowed in fright and ran away.

Beast Boy B changed back into a human and laughed. "That would be a Gigantasaur, much larger then a T-rex," he laughed.

Cyborg was having no trouble fighting his parallel universe self. This Cyborg was so stupid and had no coordination or fighting skills. Whenever Cyborg B shot his sonic cannon at Cyborg he would completely miss and/or fall to the ground. Cyborg just laughed and shot back at him hitting the stupid android every time.

The two Ravens were about evenly matched. Raven flew up to Raven B and tried to punch her but she blocked her attack by pulling up a white shield.

"You like fight like a boy", Raven B commented.

This angered Raven and she levitated many cars and threw them at her preppy self. Raven B dodged them and laughed at her. "Not only do you fight like a boy, but you also like fight terribly!".

This really angered Raven and her part demon powers kicked in. Her eyes turned into four red ones and a black aura flickered like fire around her.

"Yikes you're a scary part demon. Well looks like I'll have to power up too" said Raven B.

She then closed her eyes and reopened them. They lit up pink and a pink aura also flickered like fire around her.

She then shouted to the half demon. "You can't defeat me I'm part fairy!".

Raven didn't say anything but instead fired black energy from her hands at the half fairy. Raven B did the same and shot white power back. The two beams collided and were equally pushing against each other. Raven growled and her eyes lit up a brighter red. She pushed he hands forward and the black power pushed harder against the white until it hit Raven B.

Raven B squealed as it hit her and she fell to the ground unconscious. Raven calmed down and her eyes went back to normal.

Since Robin, Raven and Cyborg won their fight they were able to help out Starfire and Beast Boy who were losing their fight. In the end the Titans A were victorious.

The five Titans B sat in the middle of the street in defeat at the Titans A stood over them in victory.

"Look like when it comes to fighting the Titans A have the advantage," said Cyborg.

Starfire B mumbled curse words in Tameranian until she saw something in the sky. She gasped and pointed to it and the other members of her team gasped at well when they saw it.

"What is it?" Robin A asked them.

Starfire B answered with some terror in her voice. "It's the Slade signal! Slade is coming!".

The Titans looked up in the green sky to see a spot light shining with Slade's "S" symbol in the middle.

**Ha! Wasn't the fights funny? I like the Robin and BB fights the best. Sorry if it's a little confusing to read. Fight scenes can be difficult to write. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay in my opinion this chapter is very funny. Also kind of stupid but that's good. This is a humor story.**

**Chapter 5**

The original Titans looked up at the Slade signal in the sky then at the terrified Titans B.

"If Slade's bad in our world then does that mean he's even worse in this world?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shook his head. "No, everything is the opposite here so Slade should be...". He was then cut off by someone landing on the ground behind them. The Titans turned around and saw the parallel universe Slade.

He had the same style clothes on with a mask but he looked entirely different. Where the other Slade's clothes were black his were red and the metal plates on his arms and legs were blue. Where his mask should of been orange-brown it was gold and red were is was black. He had a red cape that was flowing in the wind and a big blue Slade "S" symbol on his chest.

He stood there with his hands on his hips and said enthusiastically (which is hard to imagine I know) "Are the evil Titans up to no good again? This must be a job for Super Slade!".

The Titans A just stared at him for a moment then all fell to the ground laughing (even Raven).

Slade frowned under his mask. "What is so funny teenagers?".

Robin stopped laughing and the others did as well and stood up but still were snickering. Robin tried to sound serious for a second. "Oh nothing..., Super Slade!".

The five then cracked up laughing again and fell to the ground. Slade turned away from the teens.

"I do not have time for this I must save the city from evil!" he announced.

He then turned to the scared Titans B who were all standing huddled together is fear. Robin B was clutching his cape again and sucking his thumb. (LOL).

"As I can see from all the destruction around us, you five have been up to no good again," said Super Slade.

Starfire B nervously stepped forward away from her huddled together team. "Ww- we're sorry Slade".

"Sorry won't cut it this time," said Slade.

Beast Boy B also nervously stepped forward.

"Y-you could give up a good talking to," he said.

Slade shook his head. "No I gave you all a good talking to about this last time. Now it's time to teach you a lesson".

The five Titans B screamed "No!" and started to run away.

Slade took off in the air after them. The Titans A were sitting on top of a small building watching the show.

"Hmm I would've thought that my opposite would get along with Slade. I guess he is too much of a wimp," said Robin.

"Yeah and mine is so stupid I bet he doesn't even remember who Slade is. He's probably just being scared because the others are," Cyborg pointed out.

Slade flew after the fleeing Titans who were screaming and running as fast as they could away from him. He flew up behind Beast Boy B and fired a white ray of goo out of his hand. It hit BB in the back and he was buried in the goo. He struggled to get out of it screaming "No! No tofu anything but tofu!".

Slade then flew into a nearby store and flew out with a big bag of stuff. He took out a game station and threw it at Beast Boy B hitting him in the head. "Ahhh! Video games!" he yelled.

He then flew after Starfire B. He pointed his hand at her and a beam of flowers came out of his palm hitting her and covering her with it. She screamed and desperately tried to get away from the pile of flowers she was in. "The prettiness! It burns!".

Slade flew past Starfire and went after Raven. He took goth cloths, music, and goth makeup and threw it at her at causing her to fall. "Ahh! Too much Goth!", she cried.

Slade flew over to Cyborg B and threw tons of books out of his bag at him. Cyborg also fell to the ground and yelled. "Not smart stuff!"

Lastly Slade flew over to Robin B who was shivering behind a car. Slade simply flew up to him and said, "Boo!".

Robin B screamed like a little girl and passed out. Slade put his hands on his hips in triumph. "Well it looks like my work here is done," he said.

Slade then took off into the air with his red cape blowing in the wind and flew away. The other Titans watched him leave in shock.

"That's it?" said Cyborg.

"That was the stupidest, lamest, most ridiculous fight I've ever seen. Who defeats someone by just throwing stuff at them?!", said Robin.

"Dude! Why couldn't anyone tell me that I could just defeat my other self by throwing tofu and video games at him?!" Beast Boy whined.

Starfire turned to Robin. "This Slade is gay yes?".

This caused everyone to laugh and even Raven couldn't help but laugh a little.

"We better go call a truce with them if we ever want to get home," said Raven pointing to their defeated opposites.

The others agreed and went off the building to talk with their opposites.

**Super Slade! Wasn't that funny?! I was laughing the whole time I wrote this. I love the question Starfire asked. (No offense to gay people). I also wasn't trying to copy Superman if some of you thought that. I like Superman and am not making fun of him. The only person I'm making fun of here is Slade. Yikes I hope he doesn't come after me now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been having stupid computer problems. Argh! It's so annoying! Anyway I know a lot of you really liked the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. This is my first mostly humor story.**

**Chapter 6**

The Titans went over to their opposites who were all unconscious on the ground after their fight with Slade. They each went over to their own parallel universe self to wake them up.

Robin A bent down next to his opposite and started poking him in the head with his finger. Robin B woke up with a start and screamed. "Ahh! Ninjas are attacking me!".

Robin rolled his eyes and said. "Come on snap out of it and just stand up".

Robin B nervously stood us and started shaking. "W-where's Super Slade?" he asked.

"He's gone," Robin replied.

"Y-your not going to fight me again are you?".

"No".

Robin B sighed in relief but continued to nervously shake.

Starfire also poked her opposite trying to wake her up. Starfire B woke up and jumped to her feet facing Starfire and angrily charged up her starbolts. Starfire put her hands in front of her to calm her down.

"Clam down friend, I do not wish to fight," she said quickly.

Starfire B lowered her hands and turned off her starbolts but she continued to glare at her sweet and kind other self.

"Why do you talk like that? Don't you know proper English? You sound just like my sister. Always so happy and naive," said Starfire B.

Starfire looked at little hurt at this but then said. "We wish to make peace with the Titans B so we may get home".

Starfire B folded her arms and turned away from Star. "Fine, the sooner you all leave the better," she muttered.

Cyborg simply woke up his moron self by kicking him. He woke up and shouted. "POTATO!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes at this and sighed.

As soon as everyone woke up their parallel universe selves they all joined together to talk.

Robin A was the first to speak up to the Titans B. "So are we all at peace here? We just want to get home and we need your help to get home".

Starfire nodded in agreement. "Yes we wish to go home to our universe where the sky and water is not green but blue".

The Titans B looked grossed out by this. "Your sky and oceans are blue! That's disgusting!", said Beast Boy B looking sick.

Back at the Titans B tower Cyborg and Beast Boy B were in his room which was like a laboratory and were working on a new teleporter while everyone else was in the ops room.

Cyborg B walked up to Robin A who was talking to Starfire A and got his attention.

"Doy you know whats? Your name is Robin," he said stupidly.

Robin looked at him strangely and replied. "Yes the last time I checked Robin is my name".

"Yeahz and that iz also a name of a bird!" he said excitedly.

Robin looked back at Starfire. "He is defiantly Cyborg's opposite". Starfire giggled at his little joke then Cyborg B got their attention again.

"Oh oh! And you know what else? _Robin_ sounds like the word _robbing_. So you is having a name like you iz robbing but you iz a super hero!".

Robin huffed in aggravation and Raven B walked up to them. "Is he bothering you?" she asked Robin and Starfire.

They both nodded and said "yes" and Raven B turned to Cyborg B. "Did you learn something from them?" she asked him in a babying voice.

He nodded an pointed at Robin. "I learn that his name Robin!" he said excitedly.

Raven smiled at him and said. "Very good Cy-bee!". She then took out a cookie and showed it to him. "Here, get the snack!".

Raven B threw the cookie across the room. Cyborg ran after it and was about to catch up with it when he was hit by a starbolt causing him to fly into the wall. He looked over to see who had hit him and saw Starfire B glaring at him with her starbolts on her hands.

"It's my cookie!" she shouted to him.

Cyborg actually looked angry and charged at Starfire. The two then had a big battle over who would get the cookie.

Raven A was watching nearby with Beast Boy A. "This is going to be a long ordeal," she said glumly.

**Ha! I made two of them fight over a cookie! Classic comedy right there. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating. I have a bad case of writer's block. Is there a medicine for it?**

**Chapter 7 **

As Starfire B and Cyborg B fought over the cookie. Everyone else watched except for Robin B who had made a little fort out of sofa cushions and was hiding in it. Finally the fight ended with Starfire B victorious. She laughed at Cyborg B as she ate the cookie and Cyborg B started to cry and have a little fit like a toddler on the floor. Raven B walked over to him and quietly gave him another cookie without Starfire B noticing.

Raven A turned to her fellow teammates and said sarcastically. "Well I can't remember the last I have had more fun but I'm going to leave now".

As she walked towards the exit of the main room Robin called after her. "Where are you going?".

She turned back to her friend and replied. "To see if Cyborg and Beast Boy B are close to being done with the new teleporter".

"Good idea," said Robin and he, Starfire and Beast Boy went to join her.

As they got to the exit of the room and were about to leave they heard a loud banging on the other side and some harsh growls. The four A Titans backed away from the door and got into fighting positions ready to defend themselves from whatever was on the other side of the door. The loud banging continued for a moment until the grey automatic doors were forced open and the thing on the other side came running into the room.

It was a big creature with a thick worm-like body and was about the size of a big dog. It was black with several long red spikes coming out of it's back. It had beady red eyes and long white sharp teeth. It walked on eight short black spike legs. All in all it was a very scary and ugly monster. It growled at the Titans and charged at them. The Titans were about to attack the advancing beast when Starfire B flew between them.

"Don't you dare harm my Silkie!" she shouted glaring at them.

The four Titans simply stood there staring at her in shock. Starfire B ignored them and turned to the big evil Silkie. She kneeled down next to him and started to pet the monster and talking to him in a babying voice. Silkie seem to give a low growl that sounded like purring and it wagged its short spiky tail.

"Dude! That's your Silkie here?' said Beast Boy A in utter shock.

Starfire stood up ant turned back to them. "Of course this is Silkie! What does yours look like? A little wimpy worm?".

The Titans exchanged glances at each other and Starfire A spoke angrily. "My Silke is not a wimp!".

Starfire B snickered at her. "I bet he is a wimp and I bet he doesn't know any tricks".

The Titans didn't say anything so she turned back to Silkie. "Silkie!" she said firmly and he looked up at her. "Go torture the wuss!" she ordered.

Silkie seamed to smile and he ran away from the teens. He ran over to the sofa cushion fort Robin B was hiding under and jumped up on top of it completely tackling him. The others couldn't see due to the couch being in the way but they did heard Robin B scream like a girl as Silkie tackled him. They heard the two fight heard Silkie growl with delight Robin B's continuous screams of "Get him off me!"as he tried to defend himself.

The other Titans winced at his screams and Robin A turned and said angrily to Starfire B. "Hey that's another version of me you're torturing!".

Starfire B glared back at him (if you didn't already guess, she likes to do that). She snapped her fingers and Silkie stopped attacking and walked back over to her chewing a piece of Robin B's cape in his mouth.

"Okay, I've been disturbed enough. Let's go check on Cyborg," said Raven.

The other original Titans agreed and left the room glancing one more time at Starfire B who was baby talking Silkie again.

The Titans walked down the hall until they got to Beast Boy B's room where they knew he was helping Cyborg with a new teleporter. They knocked on the door and came in after they heard a voice tell them to come in.

Unlike Beast Boy A's room Beast Boy B's room was very neat and clean. There was a lab table with several different color vials of liquids. On the walls were computers and machinery that the Titans did not know what it was for. There were also several awards and framed certificates all over the room from places like NASA, the president and science academies. In the middle of the room stood Cyborg and Beast Boy's smarter version who were both working on a new teleporter that looked the same as the other one and looked to be almost finished.

Raven and Robin went over to talk with the two inventors while BB and Starfire looked around the room with great interest. Beast Boy spotted a machine on the wall with several big shiny buttons on it. "Oooo," he said and started to rapidly push all the buttons. Beast Boy B noticed him doing this and shouted, "No you idiot! Don't touch that!". But it was too late.

A robotic arm came from the ceiling and grabbed Beast Boy A by the shirt collar. It picked him up and started to slam him repeatedly into the wall. Beast Boy yelled out shouting, "Ahhh! Make it stop!".

Meanwhile Starfire was looking at the vials of liquid on the table. She had picked up one containing a bright blue liquid. Beast Boy B turned and saw her pick it up and shouted to her, "No don't touch that!".

He had startled her and she accidentally broke the glass jar with her super alien strength. The liquid spilled all over her. She yelled out as the liquid touched her then something strange happened. In the time span of about five seconds Starfire changed into a tiny hamster on the floor with redish-brown fur.

Raven, Cyborg, and Robin stared at her completely lost for words. Beast Boy B groaned and walked over to the machine that was still slamming Beast Boy A into the wall. He pushed a button on the machine and it dropped BB right away and he fell flat on his face on the floor. Beast Boy B then walked over to the little hamster scurrying around on the floor. He took a beaker of red liquid off the table and poured it on the hamster Starfire. Within seconds she changed back to her normal self.

Beast Boy B then glared at Starfire and the other BB who was on the other side of the room rubbing his head. He pointed at the door of his room and yelled at the two. "GET OUT !".

Beast Boy turned into a scared little cat again and ran out of the room and Starfire flew out as fast as she could.

"Sorry about them," said Robin.

Beast Boy B sighed and said, "Forget about it".

There was a short awkward silence and Raven broke it by asking, "So is the teleporter ready yet?"

Cyborg smiled at her and said happily. "Sure is".

**Not quite as funny as the Super Slade chapter but it was funny right? Don't stop reading I still have some funny writing up my sleeve. **


	8. Chapter 8

**In my opinion this chapter is really funny. The next chapter will have some funny surprises in it.**

**Chapter 8**

Robin smiled at Cyborg's good news and even Raven smiled.

"So we can go home now?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Sure can," replied Cyborg.

"Great I can't wait to get out of this crazy universe," said Raven. She turned to Beast Boy B and saw that he looked a little offended. "No offense," she said quickly.

Starfire B, Cyborg B, Robin B, and Raven B then came into the room.

"Dis I hears dat da Titans A are goings home?" Cyborg B asked stupidly.

Cyborg sighed and said, "I don't know whether to think of him as an insult to my name or a compliment for making me look more smart".

Raven B giggled loudly. "Good one Cy A".

Beast Boy and Starfire A peaked into the room through the doorway. Beast Boy B spotted them starting to tip-toe into the room. He turned into a green saber-toothed tiger and roared at them. They screamed with fright and ran out of the room. Beast Boy B changed back to normal looking pleased with himself.

"Come on Beast Boy B let them back in. I'll make sure they behave," said Robin.

The smart Beast Boy sighed. "Fine".

Hearing this Robin left the room to find Starfire and Beast Boy and returned with them a minute later.

"We are most sorry for the trouble we have caused," said Starfire.

Starfire B rolled her eyes and repeated what she said in a rude mocking voice. Starfire looked hurt and Robin glared at her. "You have a problem with how she talks?" he said angrily.

Starfire B walked over so she was right in front of him and glared back. "Maybe I do".

They each continued to glare daggers at each other causing Beast Boy B to sigh. Everyone looked over at him curiously.

"I need some stress relief.," he said simply.

He walked over to the other side of the room. He pushed a button on the wall and a table opened up in front of him. On the table was what looked like half a cow's worth of meat. He drooled at the sight of it and licked his lips. He then turned into a green tiger and started to savagely rip the meat apart as he ate it. Beast Boy stared at the scene wide eyed.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" said Beast Boy A turning more green than usual.

He put his hands over his mouth and ran out of the room towards the bathroom to throw up. Robin B nervously walked over to the green tiger Beast Boy and said quietly. "Uh B-beast Boy, isn't it rude to do that in front of everyone,".

Beast Boy B stopped eating and turned and roared at Robin B. He screamed loudly and ran out of the room.

"Ah man, he is now going to like run to his room and hug Mrs. Puffy his stuffed bunny. I better go make sure he's okay," said Raven B and she floated out of the room.

As she left the room everyone except for Beast boy B who was tearing up the meat again looked at Robin A.

"What? I don't have a fluffy bunny in _my_ room," Robin said quickly.

"I'm searching your room when we get back," said Cyborg A.

"Oh no you're not! No one goes through my stuff!" Robin shouted.

Starfire B laughed meanly. "Ha! What's the matter Robin A? Afraid they're find make-up and women's under ware?".

Raven, both Cyborgs, Starfire said. "Ooooo" and looked at Robin. Starfire B smirked at Robin and his fists clenched.

"That's it!" he screamed.

Robin tackled the goth Starfire and tried to aim a punch at her. Starfire B grabbed his fist and threw him off of her. She flew out the door and down the hall shouting. "Catch me if you can Robbie poo!".

Robin yelled out in anger and ran out of the room chasing after her. Starfire A also flew out of the room after them shouting. "Robin does not have the make-up and the under ware of women. I have checked!".

After she said this they could hear Robin down the hall shout. "Starfire! You went through my stuff!".

"I had just had the curiosity!" she said back.

Cyborg B laughed and said dimly. "Ha ha, day is funny!".

Cyborg A looked at him annoyed. "Look man I am so sick of you stupid crap!".

Cyborg B made a dumb little scream and ran out of the room with Cyborg running right behind him. Now the only people that were in the room were Raven A and Beast Boy B who was still eating his meat.

Raven rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers trying to ignore at the distant shouts, bangs, and nearby tiger growls. She tried desperately to stay calm, to find her center and to keep her emotions under control.

Finally she lost it, her demon side kicked in. She opened her eyes where four glowing red eyes appeared. She yelled out angrily and nine raven shapes of her power flew out of her. They also had four red eyes. They flew out of the room except for one who flew over to Beast Boy B and grabbed him in its claws. He changed back to normal and started to struggle against the raven.

Seconds later the eight other raven forms flew back into the room each with a Titan in their claws. The ravens lined up in a row in front of Raven and set the nine Titans down. The forms disappeared and the Titans all looked at Raven surprised.

"No more fighting. We are going home NOW!" she said in a scary demon voice.

Everyone stared at her intimidated. She closed and reopened her eyes and everyone saw that they was back to normal.

"All of this is a waste of time. Cyborg told us a long time ago that we could leave," said Raven in her normal voice.

Everyone looked calm again and Beast Boy B laughed a little. "Looks like we now know where Raven B gets her charm".

Everyone except for Beast Boy A started to crack up laughing. Beast Boy just looked confused.

"Dude, that's not funny," he said as everyone continued to laugh.

**That took a long time to write but it was worth it. If you think this is funny wait till you read the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry for not updating. I've had a lot to do at school and have had a ton of homework.**

**I had said this in one of my other stories but no one replied. I want to make a C2 community putting certain stories that I want in it along with a few of my stories. I had made one so I know how to do it but I couldn't figure out how to add stories to it so I deleted the community. If you could please tell me how to add stories in a review or send me a message I would really appreciate it. Thank you.**

**This story had a lot of funny classics such as: evil Silkie, Starfire and Cyborg B fighting over a cookie, Robin B being a complete baby and lets not forget Super Slade! In my opinion this story is very funny. In this chapter and especially the next chapter you are going to be able to add new funny stuff to the list. **

**Chapter 9**

After a moment everyone stopped laughing at Beast Boy B's joke and wiped tears from their eyes. Raven went from smiling to the usual look on her face and her normal emotionless tone.

"Can we please go home now," Raven begged.

Beast Boy B nodded and turned on the new teleporter. Just like the Cyborg's teleporter the lights around the circle lit up.

The five teen walked over to the machine and turned to look at the Titans B. "Well I guess this is good-bye", said Robin A.

After he said this Cyborg B burst into tears. "I iz going to miss you guyz!" he said still sobbing.

Raven B patted his back and said calming words to him. He calmed down a little and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and then the two leaned towards each other and started to kiss. Everyone else in the room stared at them in shock an all said in unison. "Ewwww!" as the two made out.

Everyone then turned to look at the original Raven and Cyborg. He looked beyond shocked and Raven's face turned a slightly greenish color as she got sick. She held a hand over her mouth and ran over to machine in the corner of Beast boy B's room. It looked like a silver washing machine with a big hole over the top. Raven leaned over the top of it and threw up right into the machine.

Beast Boy B stared at her with a look of horror on his face. "That's my invention to solve world hunger!" he screamed.

Cyborg B and Raven B pulled away from each other to stare at Raven. The real Raven turned away from the machine and wiped her mouth off with her hand still looking a little sick. "My bad," she said weakly.

Starfire B looked especially grossed out as she stared at Raven B and Cyborg B. "Eww will you two stop being so gay!" she shouted at them.

The Titans A all stared at her.

"What do you mean gay? Raven's a girl and Cyborg's a boy," said Robin confused.

Starfire B threw her hands up in the air in annoyance and said. "Exactly! A boy and a girl together is gay. How stupid are you?".

Robin just stared at her and Cyborg cut in. "Whoa whoa back up, are you trying to say that in this universe boys with boys and girls being with girls is strait?!".

Raven B answered him, "Duh! Of course that's how it works. You know when a daddy and a daddy or a mommy and a mommy love each other very much. Things happen and...".

She was then interrupted by all five of the Titans A screaming. "Stop! We don't want to hear it!".

"Why it iz the ways of the life," said Cyborg B confused.

The five regular Titans continued looked at their opposites completely shocked. Even Starfire had understood everything. Raven looked even sicker now so she turned and ran back to Beast Boy B's already barfed on invention. Ignoring his yells to stop her Raven threw up into it again.

After watching her hurl Robin B nervously walked up to Robin A and said quietly. "D-don't worry Robin. I'm strait, I have a boyfriend named Speedy".

After he said this there was a loud thump and everyone turned that Robin A had fainted. Both Beast Boys, Cyborgs and Starfire B and Raven B started to laugh. Raven A and Starfire A knelt down beside the unconscious Robin trying to wake him up. Raven fanned Robin's face with her hand while Starfire gently shook him.

Robin opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his head. "Robin, you are okay?" Starfire asked him.

"Yeah, what happened?" Robin asked.

"You passed out in the middle of the room. It was freaking hilarious!" said Cyborg snickering.

Robin glared at him and stood up. "I had this horrible vision in my head were I saw myself and I was gay".

Beast Boy B snickered a little bit too and said, "Oh that wasn't a dream, it just happened. Your parallel universe self just told you that he has a boyfriend".

Robin A just looked at him for a second then started to fall over. This time Raven and Starfire quickly caught him by holding under his arms. Luckily Robin didn't pass out again but he looked dizzy as he stood up again.

"I'm definitely going to need therapy when this is over," Robin mumbled to himself.

Starfire A smiled at him. "Do not feel the worry Robin. We know that you are not the gay".

Robin smiled at her and turned to see that Raven A now looked very angry. "What's wrong Raven?" Robin asked her.

"I want to go home NOW!" she shouted and her eyes turned backed into four glowing red ones.

Everyone backed away from her nervously and Beast Boy B spoke up. "Yes I believe it is time for you to leave".

The smart Beast Boy turned to the teleporter and typed in coordinates on the computer screen. The area inside the large circular machine lit up with a pink swirling light.

"You are sure that your calculations are correct. Yes?" Starfire A asked.

"My calculations are always correct. If anything goes wrong then it is this amateur's fault," he replied pointing at CyborgA.

He then took out a small remote with a big red button on it and handed it to Cyborg A. "If there is a problem and the teleporter takes you somewhere that you do not wish to go then simply push this button and it the machine will try again to take you to the right destination. However I don't expect that there will be any trouble if there is it's your fault," he said simply.

Cyborg A glared at Beast Boy B and took the remote from him. Raven A's eyes went back to normal as she calmed down. Knowing that Raven was acting safer now everyone said their goodbyes to each other. Everyone said their friendly goodbyes except for Starfire B who just glared at the Titans A especially Robin and Starfire. Raven A simply nodded at the others because she was having difficulties keeping her emotions under control.

"If you ever throw up on any of my inventions again I will have to kill you," Beast Boy B said to Raven and held up a hand that morphed into a bear paw with sharp claws.

Raven smiled a little thinking it was a joke. "I'm serious," said Beast Boy B noticing her smile.

Raven went back to her normal emotionless expression and turned away from him. The five original Titans went over to the machine and waved goodbye to their opposites one more time then stepped into the teleporter one by one.

**Ha wasn't that funny?! Oh and I was **_**not**_** trying to make fun of gay people in this story. If I have offended you then I am very sorry. I am ****not**** gay but I think people should be with whoever they want whether it's women or men.**

**There is one more chapter after this one so don't stop reading! The next one is also going to be really funny. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi peoples. Sorry about not updating. I'd give you a bunch of excuses but I don't want to make you bored and not want to read the chapter.**

**To make a good finale for the hilarious story I made an extra long chapter. It's actually the longest chapter I have written. Unless you don't really have a sense of humor I guarantee that you'll laugh at least once. In my opinion it's hilarious! I was laughing while I wrote it. **

**Chapter 10**

The five regular Titans stepped into the new teleporter and disappeared. There was a flash of white light and they reappeared somewhere else. The Titans looked around and instantly knew that they were not at their home.

They were standing on a beach in the bright sunlight. There were palm trees everywhere and everything around them was all in all very tropical.

"Forget going home. Let's just stay here," said Beast Boy and he took out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on.

"Do you always carry those around?" Raven asked him.

Robin ignored her question and turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg this is not our city so where are we?"

Cyborg looked at the sensor on his arm and said. "Well I don't know if this is our universe or not but it says we're in Hawaii".

"This appears to be our universe because the sky and the sea are blue," said Starfire.

"Yeah but there are hundreds of universes beside ours and the parallel one. Beast Boy B told me," Cy replied.

The Titans then noticed a young Hawaiian girl walking up to them. She was short and had long black hair and was wearing a T-shirt with floral print and shorts. Next to her was a strange blue creature that looked like some kind of alien. He had long ears that stood up straight on the sides of his head. He had a round dark blue nose and two black eyes. He had two slightly short arms and legs with round bak feet and four claws sticking out of his fingers on each hand. He had a light blue stomach and a small stub for a tail. Overall he was a cute little koala-like alien that was only slightly shorter than the girl.

"Aloha friends! I'm Lilo and this is my dog Stitch," said Lilo and she pointed at her blue alien friend.

The Titans waved at her nervously and were all staring nervously at Stitch which was clearly bothering him.

"Meega na la quista!" he shouted at them in which was clearly an alien language.

Lilo looked shocked and said him. "Stitch! Don't be rude!".

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all stared at Stitch completely clueless of what he had said to them. Starfire on the other hand seemed to have understood what he had said. At first she looked like she was going to be sick then she got real angry. Star started to yelled at Stitch in Tameranian and Stitch yelled back at her in his alien language.

Robin turned to Cyborg. "This is not our home so get us out of here!".

Cyborg quickly took out the controller Beast Boy B had given him and pushed the red button. With another flash out light they disappeared. After they were gone Stitch looked at Lilo and said with an alien accent. "They stupid heads".

The Titans appeared somewhere else but it was still not their home. This time they saw that they were in a large plain with tall grass and the view of a jungle and a volcano in the distance.

"Great, now where are we?" Raven asked glumly.

"I believe we are in the time of the dinosaurs," said Starfire as she pointed to a heard of four legged dinosaurs with spines on their backs.

Before anyone could say anything else they felt the ground start to shake for a second then stop. It then shook again and stopped. They realized that it was footsteps causing the ground to rumble. Cyborg turned to looked behind himself and gave a little girlish scream. The others turned to see what he was looking at and yelled out in surprise.

A huge Tyrannosaurus-Rex was walking towards them. Too scared to even fight back and forgetting the fact that most of them had powers they all screamed and ran away. The T-rex started to run after them and he quickly caught up to them. The five teens ran for their lives as fast as they could with the dinosaur only a few feet behind them.

Suddenly Robin tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Without having anytime to get away the T-rex grabbed Robin in his mouth with one bite. The Titans gasped as they stopped running and turned around just in time to see their leader disappear inside the dinosaur's mouth.

Starfire now remembered that she had powers. Her eyes glowed bright green and she flew up to the T-rex's face. She grabbed his mouth with both hands and started to pull it open. Once his mouth was open enough she held it open with one hand and reached inside with the other. Luckily the extinct reptile had not yet chewed or swallowed Robin so Star saw him right inside his mouth. She quickly grabbed his hand, pulled him out, and flew them both away before the dinosaur could snap his jaws on them both.

Star lowered them to the ground by the others and gave Robin who was dripping with dino spit a bone crushing hug. When she pulled away some spit stuck to her as well. "Yuck," she said and she and Robin started to wipe the saliva off themselves the best they could.

"And I thought being in Beast Boy's mouth when he was a whale was disgusting," Robin commented.

Cyborg laughed and Raven smiled which just made Beast Boy looked offended by his comment.

This moment was interrupted by a roar from the very angry T-rex.

"Get us out of here!" everyone shouted at Cyborg.

Cyborg pushed the button on the remote and with a flash of light they were gone. With another flash they reappeared. They were on a small rock that was barely big enough for the five of them to stand on. Around them was boiling lava and it was all they could see in every direction.

Everyone glared at Cyborg. "Way to go Cyborg," said Robin sarcastically.

"It's not my fault it's the remote's fault. Beast Boy B must not of made it correctly," Cyborg said defensively.

"But the Beast Boy B said he does not make the mistakes. He said that if there was a problem _you_ are the one at fault," said Starfire who was also starting to get annoyed.

Cyborg glared at her and pushed the button and they all vanished. This time when they reappeared they saw that they was on the deck of a huge ship. It was night time and it was very cold. These also realized from the way the ship was tilted that the whole ship was sinking and the entire front of the ship was completely underwater. There were people all over the deck. Most were panicking and running towards the life boats. Others were simply walking around saying that the ship was unsinkable.

Beast Boy looked at a life preserver that was on the railing of the ship. It said 'S.S. Titanic'. BB looked shocked and said to the others. "Dudes we're on the Titanic!".

Everyone looked surprised except for Starfire who just looked confused. "Please, is the Titanic a huge water vehicle named after us?" she asked.

"Well you got the huge water vehicle part right," said Raven.

Right after she said this a young woman and man ran up to them. They looked like they were either in their late teens or early twenties.

"Why aren't you getting to a life boat? This ship is sinking!" said the girl.

"Uhh... we were just enjoying the cruise," said Beast Boy.

The girl looked at him confused and the boy turned to her. "Forget about them Rose they'll get off safely. Come on we've got to go," said the boy.

"Okay Jack," said Rose and they held hands and ran away from them towards the side of the boat that was higher out of the water.

"You might want to find something like a door to float on if you end up in the water!" Beast Boy shouted after them.

Cyborg glared at the green Titan. "BB stop messing with history".

"What? I've seen the movie," Beast Boy replied defensively.

"Any particular reason why we're still here?" Raven asked.

Cyborg blushed a little and replied. "Oh yeah, sorry".

He pushed the button and they were gone. This time when they appeared somewhere else it was completely black all around them.

"Great, now we're who knows where and we can't see a thing,' Raven said glumly.

Starfire gave a little yell in surprise and said. "Someone has accidentally touched my grebnax!".

"Who said it was an accident?" said Cyborg.

There was a loud thud as something hit the floor and the sound of someone choking was heard. Starfire lit up her hand with a starbolt which illuminated a small area around them with a bright green light. The light showed that they were in what seemed to be a round tunnel with stone walls. Everyone looked down to see Cyborg lying on his back on the ground. Robin was kneeling on the ground beside him and was strangling him.

Raven quickly grabbed Robin's shoulders and pulled him off of Cyborg. Cy sat up gasping for breath and glared at Robin. "Yo! Why did you do that?".

Robin glared back at him. "If you ever touch her grebnax again I'll leave you in some horrible place like the universe of the magical pinky puffs," said Robin.

"Yeah like that universe even exists," said Cyborg standing up.

"What's a grebnax?" asked Beast Boy.

But before anyone could respond they saw a bright white light appeared in the distance of the tunnel. It was coming towards them very fast and the Titans saw that they were standing on train tracks. The horn from the incoming train blared as it got nearer and nearer.

All the Titans yelled out in fright and Cyborg took out the remote. "Ahh! get us outta here!" cried Beast Boy.

He grabbed the remote from Cyborg and pressed the button. They disappeared as the front of the train was just inches away from them.

They reappeared somewhere where everything around them as soft, pink and fluffy like cotton candy. The trees were pink and fluffy, the ground was fluffy and the sky was bright pink.

"Eww," said the Titan boys as they stood wait deep in pink fluff.

Raven looked especially grossed out as she hovered just above the stuff and tried to slice it away with her powers. Starfire on the other hand liked it and laid down in the pink fluff.

Beast Boy looked embarrassed and said. "Uhh my bad".

Suddenly about a dozen little pink poof balls bounced over to them. They were about the size of ping-pong balls and were furry with big eyes.

"Welcome to the magical pinky puff universe," one of them said in a very high pitched voice.

"Awww they are so cute!" said Starfire.

Cyborg looked at Robin who had a look on his face like he had an evil idea. Knowing what Robin was thinking Cyborg grabbed the remote from Beast Boy and pushed the button.

The Titans were now in some kind of graveyard at night. The moon was creating enough light for them to see and there was an eerie fog just above the ground.

"Now this is more like it," said Raven.

They saw around them stood many hooded figures in black cloaks with creepy white masks on. Then they saw a figure of what looked like a man in a black cloak with his back to him. He had completely white marble skin with no hair and long fingers.

When he spoke it sounded almost like a snake hissing. "It's time to die Potter," he said.

This caused a teenage boy to jump out from behind a headstone to face him. He had short black hair and round glasses. He was wearing what looked like sport clothing for an event. They were red and said the word "Hogwarts" on the front.

They both pointed a stick that looked like it was some kind of magic wand at each other and said magic words. A jet of red light flew out the boy's wand and a jet of green light shot out of the creepy man's. The two beams collided causing sparks to fly everywhere.

The Titans all fell to the ground to duck out of the way of the incoming sparks. "Push the damn button!" the four Titans shouted at Cyborg.

He pushed the button and they were gone with a flash of light. This time they appeared in what looked like the Titans Tower living room. "We are home!" said Star happily.

Right after she said this the automatic doors that lead out of the room opened. The Titans turned to see themselves again. This time however it wasn't the Titans B they were different. Everyone of these Titans were the opposite gender. This other Robin was a girl with long black hair and a female version of Robin's outfit. This other Cyborg and Beast Boy were also girls and were wearing girl outfits as well. This Raven and Starfire were both boys and had short hair with boy versions of their clothes.

"Woah, are these guys like the Titans C or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh my gosh you guys are like different genders from us. That is like so weird!" said Beast Boy C.

"Ewww that other version of me is a boy," said Robin C.

"Boys have cooties!" Robin C, Cyborg C, and Beast Boy C all said at the same time and all laughed.

Starfire C looked at Starfire A and said in a deep voice to Raven C. "Dude my female self is hot".

Robin A turned angrily to Cyborg. "Cyborg how could you mess up building that remote so badly?! That stupid thing is supposed take us home, not take us to every universe and point of time that is not home!" he shouted at him.

Cyborg raised his hands in front of him to try and calm Robin down. "I know, I thought I was making it right when Beast Boy B told me how to do it," he said quickly.

"So is the Slade here like a bisexual woman?" Beast Boy asked Raven who shrugged her shoulders.

"Give me that thing!' said Robin and he grabbed the remote from Cyborg.

"Yo! That's mine!" Cyborg shouted back.

He tried to grab I back from him but Robin pushed the button and they all vanished.

"That was like totally weird," said Robin C after the Titans A were gone.

They reappeared on a some planet that was purple with giant weirdly shaped purple rocks. Everyone except Starfire who could withstand hostile conditions started to gasped for non-existent air.

"Th-that's not right," Robin said in a chocking voice.

He pushed the button and they left the purple planet. The Titans reappeared in a steel chamber. They heard a voice counting down from ten. They looked up and saw the bottom of a space shuttle. The engines were firing up as the countdown continued.

"Five...four...three," said the countdown.

The Titans screamed and Robin pushed the button. They were gone just before the fire from the engines blasted the spot where they were standing.

Now Robin was getting really annoyed as they appeared in the middle of the ocean in who knows what part of the world. As they floated in the water Beast Boy changed into a dolphin.

"Okay I'm speed clicking this thing," said Robin and they pushed the button.

They appeared in a phone booth. Click. They were under ground. Click. They were floating in mid-air in what looked like another dimension where everything was a cube. Click. They were in a world with nothing but hamsters everywhere and the ground was wood shavings.

Robin pushed the button again and they appeared in a small room. On the floor was a cat bed and a food and water dish. Against the walls were cabinets with clear glass doors that were displaying hundreds of Ty beanie bears. On the other side of the small room was a computer desk with a computer hooked up it.

At the computer was a girl who siting in an office chair typing away on the keyboard. She was a teenager with light skin and an average size body. She had long dark blond hair and green eyes. She noticed that the Titans were staring at her and looked up.

"Hello," she said.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm Rachel otherwise known as Hamster Fan".

The Titans just stared at her (or me) so I continued.

"I am the writer of this story".

"What do you mean story?" Cyborg asked.

"Well everything that you have gone through in this whole other universes thing was because of me," I said.

"Whoa whoa back up, so you mean to tell me that _you_ made us go through all this?" said Raven with some anger in her voice

"Yes there are many writers like me that make stories about all of you so others can read them," I replied.

"I don't remember ever approving to anyone that this was okay," said Robin.

"Dude errr, dudette that is so not cool!" said Beast Boy.

All the Titans glared angrily at me so I quickly said. "I was just writing the story for the reader's amusement. There are thousands that read my stories".

Beast Boy turned to Raven. "You gotta admit that is pretty cool".

Raven didn't say anything but just gave him an annoyed look.

"Please, so if you are the writer then can you send us home now?' Starfire asked me hopefully.

"Sure I can but first I want all of your autographs," I said excitedly.

I quickly got out some paper and pens and handed them to the Titans. When they were done signing their names they all handed me back the paper and pens. I placed them on the desk and smiled happily.

'Thank you so much! Now I want to get my picture taken with each of you," I said happily.

All the Titans sighed as I took out a camera. After about a dozen pictures with each of them they sighed with relief as I put the camera away.

"Will you please send us home now?" Raven begged.

"In a minute I just want to say something first," I said and walked over to them.

They stared at me and I smiled and looked at Robin who looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Robin I freaking love you! You are so hot and you're the coolest hero ever!".

Starfire looked confused and looked at Robin who was blushing. "Robin why does she say that you are hot and cool at the same time?" she asked.

She put a hand up to feel his forehead and he took her hand away from his face. "She means that...she likes me," Robin said blushing even more.

Starfire gasped and turned angrily to me. "You will not say such things to Robin!" she shouted.

Her eyes started to glow green as she glared at me. I put my hands up to try and calm her and said quickly. "Easy Star it's okay I know that he's yours".

Star's eyes stopped glowing and she blushed along with Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg snicked and Raven looked at me. "How do you know all this about us?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"I'd tell you but I don't want you all to be freaked out," I replied.

Beast Boy stopped snickering at Robin and Starfire and said. "It can't be that bad. It's not like you're going to say that our whole life is a TV show based off of a comic series that anyone can watch. If you said that then we would freak out".

I hesitated for a minute before saying. "Ummm yeah, like I said I'm not going to tell you".

There was an awkward silence for a moment until I broke it. "Anyway do you Titans want to go home now?"

"Yes!" all five of the Titans said at the same time.

"Okay I just have to type on the computer to add to the story," I said then walked over to my computer.

I typed something and suddenly Robin said to me. "Hamster Fan you're hot!"

All the other Titans stared at him and covered his mouth with his hand looking shocked. "I didn't want to say that! Something made me say it," Robin quickly said.

I giggled a little and everyone turned to looked at me. "Sorry I just had to put that in my story".

"Hamster Fan!" they all shouted at me.

I sighed and said glumly. "Okay okay".

I went back to the keyboard and started to type again. I said out loud what I was typing as it happened.

"Then Robin took out the remote and everyone waved goodbye to me".

Right after I said this Robin took out the remote and everyone waved to me. I waved back and went back to typing.

"He pushed the button and the Titans disappeared with a flash of white light".

Robin pushed the button and they were gone.

"I'm going to miss them," I said to myself sadly. "Well at least now that they're in their own universe they can't sue me for writing stories about them".

When the Titans reappeared they were standing in the Cyborg's room of their Tower.

"We are home!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Well it's about time," said Raven.

"Boo-yah! Now I can fix up my teleporter so it will take us where we want next time," Cyborg said happily rubbing his hands together.

The other four Titans exchanged glances at each other all knowing what the other was thinking. They ran over to Cyborg's teleporter and started to attack it. Robin took out his bo-staff and started to smack the side of it. Starfire fired starbolts at it and Raven also attacked it with big raven shaped claws of dark energy. Beast Boy morphed into a velociraptor and started to bite the machine with his sharp teeth. Cyborg stared in horror at his teammates as they tore apart his invention.

Within less than a minute Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven managed to turn the teleporter into a big pile of scrap medal. Cyborg just gaped at them for a moment before saying angrily.

"Yo! Why did you do that!".

"We're not taking any chances," said Robin.

"We don't want you sending us to another universe with your stupid invention," said Raven.

After about a half hour of arguing the Titans were able to convince Cyborg to never make another invention that could transport them to another universe by accident ever again.

A few days later everything went back to normal at Titans Tower. Robin had signed up for therapy and was at his first appointment.

"So tell me what it is that bothers or upsets you," said the therapist looking at Robin who was sitting in a chair across from her.

"Well what doesn't bother me? My parents are dead, my adoptive father is and emotionless bat, and there is this evil maniac named Slade that's tried to make me his apprentice. I saw my parallel universe self and he was a wimp and was gay. I also saw another universe where I was a woman, I had gotten eaten by a T-rex, and my friend touched the girl I like's grebnax!". By the time Robin finished he was out of breath.

"Did you say that a man named Slade was after you?" the therapist asked.

Robin nodded and she looked surprised and said. "Slade is one of my patients. He comes here every week because I make him. He seems very troubled so I keep telling him that he should stop being a villain. Maybe be a super hero with cape and call himself 'Super Slade'. I keep suggesting it but he doesn't like the idea".

Robin just stared at her so she said. "Anyway what is a grebnax?"

"Never mind," Robin mumbled.

Suddenly he said loudly. "Hamster Fan rocks!"

As soon as he said this he covered his mouth with his hand and ran out of the room. Robin hurried outside and stood in the parking lot glaring up at the sky.

"Hamster Fan!" he shouted angrily.

_THE END_

**OMG! Wasn't that hilarious! I was seriously laughing the whole time I was writing it. I hope you liked my story. In my opinion it turned out funnier than I imagined it would be! If you were wondering about the Harry Potter part of the chapter it was a scene from the fourth book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

**If there are mistakes then I'm sorry. This is the biggest chapter I've written so far and it took a very long time to write. So it's pretty hard to proofread and find every mistake .**

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
